


Surprise

by twamp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Belly Dancing, Concubine Will Graham, M/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Slavery, Sultan Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twamp/pseuds/twamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in <a href="http://luvkurai.tumblr.com">Luvkurai's</a> <a href="http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/tagged/sultan+au">Sultan!AU</a> . Will decides to surprise Hannibal with a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



> so uhh this is the first lengthy smutty thing i've written [and the 2nd fic ever]. i'm hardly a smut expert and therefore apologize for any and all mistakes.
> 
> anyone who follows [Luvkurai](http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/) on tumblr [and if you don't, you should] should be familiar with her gorgeous [Sultan!AU](http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/tagged/sultan+au/)  
> this was written as a little smutty drabble for her, but it turned out lengthy so i decided to post it here, too
> 
> so, enjoy and tell me what you think!

Will thinks it might be a bad idea, as he's making his way to his husband's quarters on cautious tiptoes through the gardens shrouded in darkness. It might be reckless, since there was no guard that evening to call for him in his husband's stead. Still, a small part of him is drunk on excitement while he climbs the wall to the sultan's semi-opened window with all the nimble skill of a boy from the streets that he used to be a long lifetime ago. Will is giddy, proud of this little bravery, the risk he's taking by stealing into the empty bedchamber, clad only in finest of organza gifted to him by his husband. Hanging on his narrow hips are two intertwined, lavish chains, yet another gift from his husband, brought out of the privacy of the concubine's chest for the first time.  
The night is cool but Will's skin is clammy with nervous sweat, making him shiver as he tosses the colorful silk pillows around and hides underneath the heavy linen sheets. He bites his lip while he waits for the sultan to come back from a political meeting he said would be occupying him in the evening.

Soon, Will finds himself feeling restless. What if his husband doesn't come until very early in the morning? What if he's displeased and thinks that Will has overstepped his boundaries? What if he turns away and sends him back to his chambers without a word, mistaking his little gift for a display of insolence coming from a mere courtesan. Clutching at the pillows in the dark, Will rises up from the bed. His eyes trace the rich, lavish decorations of the room around him and he feels so very small and insecure. Just as he's about to call this whole ridiculous thing off and tiptoe back to where he came from, his eyes land on a bottle of yet-unopened blackberry wine, lying on the floor next to the bed.

***

The strong, overly sweet smell of fruity alcohol hits Hannibal's nostrils in a heavy wave when he opens the door of his bedchamber late that night. Frowning in confusion, he scans every corner of the room with a quick gaze and relaxes upon noticing the bare curve of his favorite concubine's back, resting atop a pile of silk cushions on his bed. The sultan smiles with a tired sigh while taking off his robes, assuming correctly that Will had intended to surprise him after a long night spent at the meeting. He must've gotten bored while waiting and decided to start on the wine without waiting for his husband, Hannibal concludes as he lights a couple of candles.

Thinking of an apt punishment for such an endearing little bout of selfishness, the sultan reaches out for the half-empty wine bottle in Will's hand and gasps in surprise when he finds his blue eyes open, watching him intently from below.

"I didn't see that you were awa-", he whispers but is promptly shut up by Will's mouth clamping against his as the concubine rises from the bed abruptly. His hands cling to Hannibal's naked upper arms, and with a surge of forcefulness the sultan has never witnessed from the boy, Will pushes his husband over, so he lands on the feather mattress with a soft thud.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!", the concubine presses a long finger to the sultan's lips while licking and then biting his own, smiling languidly. His bare legs straddle Hannibal's hips, rivulets of pearls trickling down the smooth skin and glinting in the low candlelight. A quiet clinking of precious stone upon precious stone pulls the sultan's gaze lower, to Will's hips, where he notices two heavy, intertwined strings of beads, jewels and tiny bells almost digging into the boy's skin below his navel. The chains were Hannibal's gift to him, sent to will after one of their first passionate encounters months earlier, but now was the first time that the sultan had actually witnessed the concubine wearing them for his pleasure.  
However, Hannibal only manages to graze their cool, smooth surface before his wrists are grabbed and put aside by Will's bony hands.

"No", will starts, tongue thick inside his own mouth, frowning sternly.  
"This", he trails a clumsy finger from clavicle to the waistband of his loose, organza pants, plays with the chains hanging just above, "...is a surpr-surpr..prize." Words are unnervingly hard to pronounce and Will can't help but erupt into a giggling fit at the sight of his husband's confused expression. The sultan's barely visible eyebrows knit, digging a shallow hole in the middle of his forehead, which Will traces and pushes at with shaky fingers.

"Will, I am tired and exhausted from the meeting. how about we postpone your surprise for tomo-"

"Shh! Shhh!!", a sweaty hand is now firmly clamped over the lower half of Hannibal's face. "You jus'- jus' lay back and relax... your Majesty", Will is now bodily pushing his husband back down, his face mere centimeters away from Hannibal's own. The boy's breath is sweet and pungent with alcohol, but when Hannibal tries to capture his lips with his own, the concubine slips away teasingly with a wide drunken smile. 

"Just.. there", Will's hands leave the sultan's wrists as he slowly rises back to his full height on his knees. 

”’s a pity the lutis' 's not 'ere”, he murmurs with a cheeky grin and then he’s moving his hips with a seductive fluidity Hannibal has never expected from him, and especially not in this drunken state. All the concubines in the harem were educated in ways of both entertaining and pleasing men, specifically the sultan, but due to the majority of the dancing concubines being women, it has never once crossed Hannibal’s mind that his boy, his beautiful Will, would possess the talent to stimulate his desire in this way, too with a smooth swivel of his bejeweled stomach.

Hannibal watches, mouth slightly agape, as Will gets out of his lap and stands on insecure feet in front of the low bed. The sultan couldn't care less about musicians not being present, now that the music of the chains gliding and bouncing off Will’s skin with every practiced, unguarded move, is lusciously filling the room. The dying light of burnout candles paints the concubine’s torso in stark shadows, accentuating every push and roll of his soft stomach, tempting Hannibal to grab the maddening, warm body just right in front of him and bite into the flesh, marring the soft skin.

"Does my surp'...surprise please your Majesty?", Will asks, moving closer, turning around so the sultan is faced with the round shape of his ass, barely hidden behind see-through organza, moving temptingly in circles and figure-eights, closer and then further away from Hannibal when he raises a hand to touch.

"Nothing could have pleased me more tonight, Will", he answers, face relaxing into a slow smile as he furtively tries to grip the concubine's hips again. He is tired, limbs heavy and slow from a long and straining day, but Will's seductive provocation doesn't leave him unaffected. His cock is half-hard in his loose linen pants, and yet Hannibal finds himself too exhausted for even a quick round of sex with his favorite. 

Still, his heart can't help but break a little when Will turns his head over a smooth, naked shoulder and casts him a longing look, blue eyes hazy and hooded, lips parted in slight exertion, hips still moving. It would be cruel not to reward him for the effort he put into arranging himself into a perfect gift for his husband. As the concubine sways and turns back around in dance, his teasing belly even closer to the sultan's face, Hannibal pictures him preparing for this night. Bathing, then putting on the expensive, heavy chains around his hips, shyly admiring his own reflection in the vast mirror, blushing. Mustering enough courage to sneak into the sultan's bedchambers and then hours of wait twisting his stomach into nervous knots.

"Come here, Will", Hannibal sits up, extends his arms and catches his boy around the waist, pulling him closer so his nose ends up nuzzling the concubine's bellybutton. The sultan's hands skim over the naked skin of Will's back, across the relief of warm, crisscrossed belly chains and down to the hem of loose pants. He pauses there, fingers tracing the dimples on the small of the boy's back, making him arch his stomach into Hannibal's face and giggle at the sensation.

"Tickle-ees", Will complains with a sheepish smile, but then gasps in surprise when his pants are suddenly yanked down and below his ass cheeks. His husband's lips start mouthing at his navel wetly while strong hands deftly knead and grope at the soft mounds of his behind. Will feels his legs go weak as arousal shoots from his tailbone up his spine, making his whole body jolt in shivers. Hannibal pulls him even closer, moving upwards on the bed and Will follows, knees hitting the mattress on each side of the sultan's torso, hands gripping his strong, bare shoulders in support. His husband's tongue laves at the thin trail of hair leading to his exposed and already fully erect little cock, avoiding it completely to bite the joint of his thigh and hip, tearing breathy moans from Will's lips.  
Hannibal presses his forehead to his darling concubine's stomach, stopping the forceful groping of his plush behind only to take hold of a bottle of almond oil hiding between the cushions next to the bed. He distracts the boy with a tongue wrapped around one of his small, pink nipples, while he's dabbing his fingertips with the liquid and pressing them to the cleft of Will's ass in search of his hole.  
The first finger in his opening has the concubine whimpering, his back arching away and then back into the touch. His arms slide from Hannibal's shoulders to twine behind his neck and then Will's whimpers are loud and delicious right next to the sultan's ear. He starts thrusting the single digit in and out of the tight warmth slowly, quickening his pace before pushing the second finger in to stretch the boy further. The smooth skin of his ass is wet, slick with the oil that Hannibal's free hand is rubbing in, kneading and pinching so Will jumps with a yelp, endearingly. His mind is too foggy with alcohol and excitement to stop him from letting out fluttering high-pitched moans, to stop his body from grinding down on the intrusion instinctively, seeking out more pleasure.

"Hah-hahh-please, Hah-annibal", Will is begging now, ridden of all shame, and Hannibal smiles into the crook of his neck, so very pleased to see and feel his darling this uninhibited in his wantonness. For that, he rewards him with a third finger up his hole and a quick, knowing flick of the wrist, enjoying the resulting keen that rips itself free from Will's throat, his sweaty forehead hitting the sultan's shoulder hard as his sweet spot is rubbed continuously.  
The bells of the belly-dancing chains never stop clinking as the concubine fucks himself on his husband's hand unrelentingly, going up and down on his knees in an increasing rhythm. Hannibal's mouth is on the boy's neck, his teeth grazing and dragging along the thin skin down to his collarbones, bruising them a pretty purple. When the sultan's lips latch onto a point behind Will's ear and suck, the concubine shivers and his moans of "please, yes, please, more" grow even louder. Caressing his perineum with a clever thumb and curling his fingers just so, Hannibal delights in the shudder that makes Will's breath and the rhythm of his hips stutter, the jingling of bells growing erratic when the sultan takes his boy's small, leaking cock into hand and strokes.

"Go on, my love. Cum for me", whispered hotly into Will's ear is enough to finally send him over the edge, his body unwinding beautifully in release, eyes squeezing, toes curling, hole and arms tightening around Hannibal as the boy moans and shakes through his orgasm. He coats the sultan's hand with his semen and on any other night he would have Will promptly lick it off, but tonight he just wipes it clean on his already stained see-through pants. Still wheezing, the concubine eases off his husband's fingers and slumps onto him, head falling to his chest, eyelids fluttering and a slow, sated smile spreads across his face.

Hannibal slides down against the silken cushions, tugging his drowsy lover along, and he finds himself too tired to do anything about his own erection. He eases Will's dirtied clothing off and away from his legs carefully, but decides to keep the jewelry on. Tomorrow, when they're both rested and awake, he would make sure his dearest concubine gives him the first of many repeated performances to come.

**Author's Note:**

> phew! i hope you all liked it! if you wanna chat, i'm [here](http://t-w-a-m-p.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
